1st Lt Delmira Brunhilde Lulie
1900 Name: Delmira Brunhilde Lulie Rank: Lieutenant Special Aptitude Bonus:+4 initiative OCC: Level: 4 Attributes: 200exp IQ 14 ME 10 MA 10(12) 25% vs armed forces trust/intimidate +10% charm/intmidate to everyone else PS 15(18) +3 SDC Damage PP 21 PE 15(18) Coma/Death +6% PB 13 Spd 14(18) 360 yards/meters per min/90 yards/meters per melee round HP :27 SDC:60 (77) Alignment: Scrupulous Height: xx inches Weight: xxxpounds Character Background: Skills: (adjust the below as appropriate) Common Skill Set Computer Operation: Language: German Literacy: German Mathematics: Basic 79 OOC Skills Climbing/ 70 Forced March Mecha: Pilot Battloids 85 Mecha:Pilot Veritechs: 71 Military Etiquette 70 Navigation 75 Radio: Basic 70 Sensory Equipment 65 Weapon System:70 W.P.Energy Pistol:+2 W.P. Energy Rifle:+1 W.P. Heavy M.D. Weapons Camouflage MOS Battloid ACE Sniper Boxing Kick boxing: Round House kicks: 3D6+3/Axe Kick:2D8+3/Knee Strike:1D8+3/Leap Kick;(2 melee cost):3D8+3 Mecha Piloting Specialty: MECT:SV-51, Valiant. Recognize Weapon Quality:55% Wilderness Survival 60% W.P. Ancient: sword WP:Handguns: +1 WP:Rifle:+2 Hand to hand Martial arts OCC Skills *Level 4 *Lang:Russian *Lit:Russian *Leadership: *Theater Warfare:Ground:65% *Military Tactics:65% Fencing Initiative 5 Attacks 5 Strike bonus +5 Parry bonus +8 Dodge bonus +8 Pull punch +4 Roll with punch/impact +3 Disarm Field Plate Armor for troops MDC: Helmet- 50 Arms (2) - 35 each Legs (2) - 50 each Main Body – 120 ASC Searchlight Shield MDC:25 +1 Parry and 300 foot beam good for 6 hours before recharging. NM-30 Pulse Rifle Range: 1,200 feet Damage:2d6 MD per shot Payload:30 shots per clip Two spare mags ASC survival pack Shoulder survival bag Rope: 30ft of climbing Rope and climbing gloves Concentrated Sanitizer: 48 Wipes Canteen: Half Gallon of Water Bivouac Bag High Intensity Flashlight: 200ft, Solar Powered Compass/Inertial Mapper: +10% Land Nav Mini-First-Aid Kit: Gauze roll andpads. 48 adhesive bandages, roll or medicaltape, pair of scissors,pocket knife,bottle of painkillers, bottleof vitamins,2doses universal anti -venom, 2 dosesanti-radiation, protein healing salve. Anda pocket mirror. Hunting and Fishing Kit: Fishing Line, Hooks, Wires and small pulleys, good for fishing and snaring. Saw Wire Fire Starter Kit: Wind-proof Metal Lighter, cube of compressed accelerant, good for dozens of fires Blades & Tools: Survival Knife, Small Hatchet, Collapsible Maul, Collapsible Entrenching Tool, 6 Ceramic Spikes/Pitons, Climbers Hammer MBR-12-MK.I Valiant Crew: 1 MDC: *Sensor Head:95 Upper Arms:(2):125 *Primary Thrusters:(2):125 *Secondary Thrusters:(2): 7 Standard Forearms:(2):100 Arm Shields:(Optional:1 or 2):250 Legs:(2):300 Reinforced Pilot Compartment:200 Main Body:475 Tokarav 97 gunpod (1 or 2) 75 Spare magazines stored in legs CADS blades (2) 100 each Wings (2) 100 Note:* Small or Difficult targets to hit The Attacker needs to make a “Call Shot” and even then he/she suffers a penalty of -3 to strike. Speed Running: '''100 mph '''Leaping: '''A jet assisted leap can propel the unit 200 feet(61 m) high or across without sustained flight. '''Flight: '''On worlds where gravity and atmosphere are like Earth it can fly at 350 mph (560 km). With a max ceiling of 30,000 feet. In space it can fly at Mach 1.5 (1,142 mph or 1,837.5 km). They also hover stationary and perform (VTOL). Underwater: Can walk along the bottom of a lake or sea floor up to depth of one mile (1.6 km). Speed is 30 mph (48km) walking. The thrusters push the macha up to 58 mph (93 km or 50 knots). '''Height: 25 feet (7.6m) Width: 15 feet 3 inches (4.6 m) Length: 12 feet 6 inches (3.8 m) Weight: 18 tons PS: 45 Cargo: Rifle and survival pack Power System: Fusion reactor. RDS-3 Rocket Launchers:(2) '''Located on either side of the chest. '''Range: '''One Mile '''MD: HEAP (1D4x10) ROF: 1,2,4,or 6 Payload: '''36 total 18 mini-missiles per launcher '''RD-D Tactical Arm Shield:(Optional:1 or 2) Weight: 800 pounds MD: 2D6 bashing(Blunt) Can take 250 MD before reduced to junk ROF: Automatic Parry if trained in Valiant If not uses one melee attack. If used as weapon it also uses melee attacks. Payload: One or two per arm Bonus:+2 if Blunt Weapon Skill is used that gets added in also. Wing mounted pylons x4 The Mk 1 version of the valian has 4 wing mounted pylons for mounting wing mounted munitions one on top of the wing and one on the bottom in addition fuel tanks for propellent maybe mounted on the pylons to extend operational time. HTH Damage Punch/Forearm Strike 2D4 restrained punch, 4D6 full strength punch and 1D4x10 power punch (Uses two attacks). Kick:4D6 Stomp Attack: 3D6 target must be 10 feet tall(3 m) or shorter Power Kick and Jump Kick: 1D4x10+6 each attack (uses two attacks) Body Block/ Ram: 3D6 There is 60% chance of Knocking down the opponent of equal size or 50% larger as well smaller. The Victim loses initiative and two attacks. This attack much happen at full run and (uses two attacks.) '''Jet Assisted Ram: '''This attack can carry though to multiple targets just as long they are no more then twice the size of mecha. Damage is 6D6 to the initial target and there is 70% chance of knocking that target down if it is of equal size or up to twice the size of the mecha. Airborne targets are knocked 1D4x100 yards/meters off course If the target is knocked down the mecha can carry though to the next target but that target only takes 3D6 and only has 35% of being Knocked down. If the targets are not knocked down or out of the way the mecha momentum is halted. This attack uses up to Two Melee attacks and requires a successful piloting roll as well as a strike roll MECT: +1 attack per Melee round at levels 1,3,7 and 11. +1 to Strike( Only to Punches,Stomps,and kicks).+2 Parry (including Blocking Missiles and Energy Blasts with it’s armored forearms If using Shields add another +2.)+1 to Dodge +2 to Dodge in flight +1 to Disarm and +3 to Pull punch and Roll. slash stabbing 5d6 for chain saws Plus +1 strike and +2 parry or block missiles. Add WP Sword +1 strike at levels 1,3,6,9 12 and 15 Parry at +1 at 2,4,7,10 and 13 Fencing gives you +1 strike and parry plus 1d6 more to damage dice